NOT OCAM or UNACCEPTABLE
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Inspired by 'Of Capulets and Montagues' by Eternal Silence. Nigel falls for someone who he can't have without undermining a lot of things. Things which include his own team. What will he do? Will he back down? Or will he do the UNACCEPTABLE?


**NOT OCAM **(Of Capulets and Montagues) or **UNACCEPTABLE **

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: KND or the fic 'Of Capulets and Montagues' by Eternal Silence.

Inspired by: 'Of Capulets and Montagues' by Eternal Silence

Dedicated to: Eternal Silence who has been a reviewer and lover of my fics for a while now. Also an awesome fanfiction writer herself, her KND fic has inspired me to write this fic. So I dedicate this fanfic to her and thank her for sharing her talent and words (reviews, emails, etc) with me as well as others.

Please Note: In this fic Nigel Uno also has unacceptable feelings for someone. But this is **very **different from Eternal Silence's fic. **VERY **different. Also note that this fic is called NOT OCAM or UNACCEPTABLE. Either title can be taken as gospel (reader can choose whichever title they prefer).

_Impossible._

That was the immediate thought of the leader of Sector V, Nigel Uno.

_I can't feel this way. I just can't._

But he did. He had fallen for someone he couldn't be with. Someone who if he went after her could undermine not only his position as captain and leader of this sector, but also turn his entire team and others against him.

He was eleven now and knew that in two years he'd be decommissioned. But that didn't matter to him. Not right now. Friendship and loyalty were very important things to him. So was obedience. He'd be breaking all three and more moral and ethical codes that founded his way of life if he went after this girl.

_Why do I like her anyway? Bad enough I can't go after her. Worse yet, she's taken. When I see her, my skin crawls at the thoughts that creep into my head. Thoughts of me hugging her tightly, sniffing her hair, kissing her… NO! I have to forget her. There's too much at stake. She's not worth all this. I've always had a strong dislike for her compared to the others. From the day that we met. How could I have fallen for her? Why not the next girl? At least she's not taken and we have more in common than I'll ever have with… I can't take this much longer._

Nigel exited his room in the tree house.

"I'm going for a walk," Nigel told the rest of the team in a cold voice.

"What's up with him?" he heard Wally ask as he left and Nigel had to fight the urge to turn back and punch his friend and teammate.

Nigel kept walking until he decided to stop and sit on a nearby bench.

After a few minutes he heard something. He jumped up with weapon ready in his hands. Out of a bush came Lizzie and someone Nigel didn't want to see, Abigail Lincoln a.k.a. Numbuh 5 of KND Sector V.

"It's just us Nigie," Lizzie said fearfully and Nigel slowly put away his weapon but with shaky hands.

"I told her Nigel," Abigail said suddenly and Nigel nearly lounged at her.

He knew that Abigail had become more and more suspicious of him lately. But to tell his girlfriend? This was just too much.

"I don't care Nigie," Lizzie said and she walked right up to him, "I still love you anyway," she told him.

Nigel sighed as he stared at his feet.

"Don't you love me?" Lizzie asked in a cracked voice when he still didn't give any response.

_Not as much as I love her._

"Yes Lizzie," Nigel told her, "I love you," he said and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll take you somewhere special tomorrow," he announced, "my treat," he added.

"Oh Nigie!" Lizzie cried happily and left only after covering him with kisses.

Nigel slowly rose to his feet and straightened his clothes. Then he turned to Abigail ready to unleash his fury.

"I like her boyfriend you know," Abigail revealed to Nigel's horror, "you're not the only one who worries about the repercussions of acting out your feelings," she told him.

Nigel looked at Abigail in silence. He would never have guessed it. Abigail was so intelligent and the boyfriend of the girl he liked was well…not.

"I guess I can only wish you good luck then," Nigel decided to say.

"Same to you," Abigail responded, "leader," she added then walked away.

Nigel watched her leave and then sat back on the bench.

It was early morning when he returned. But strangely everyone was up. Well everyone Nigel could see was up and for some reason Wally was sitting in the middle of the room with a shocked look on his face. Then Nigel noticed the only other person in the room was Hoagie and he looked concerned. Nigel was about to ask what was going on when Abby ran past him and out the door.

Soon Kuki came in and she looked livid.

"Where is she?" Kuki demanded looking ready to kill.

"She left," Hoagie spoke up and his voice sounded unusually cold.

Kuki suddenly broke down into tears.

"How could she?" Kuki asked between tears, "we were friends," she said tearfully.

Nigel was now more confused than ever.

"What happened here?" Nigel asked seriously.

"A…A…A..A…waaaah!" Kuki tried to speak but ended up breaking down into loud wailing instead.

"Abigail kissed me," Wally finally spoke and Nigel was surprised that he had called Abby Abigail.

But then the rest of Wally's sentence clicked in his head.

_Oh No._

"I'll go and talk to her," Nigel offered and turned to leave.

"No," Hoagie said suddenly and rose to his feet, "I'll talk to her," he told Nigel and left.

Nigel wondered if he should've followed Hoagie. But then someone spoke.

"Nigel?" Kuki asked in a croaky voice and he turned to her.

"Um yes Kuki?" Nigel asked.

"Can yo...?" Kuki started to ask but was stopped by a hiccup.

"Kuki I…" Wally started to say and got up to comfort her.

"Can you just hold me?" Kuki blurted out and like her usual self hugged Nigel tightly before he could respond.

Nigel stood still for a moment as a sobbing Kuki hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. Her long black hair spread like a canopy upon both of them. Then he realized something.

_This is my chance. I'll never have another like this one. I can tell her how I feel. I can whisper it to her and tell her that I won't try to come between her and Wally. Just tell her the truth and move on with my life. I'll be keeping my morals. It won't hurt anyone. Not when I just tell the truth and allow her to make her own…_

"Kuki?" Wally asked and he sounded worried.

Nigel looked up at the blonde then down at the girl in his arms. The love of his life.

Nigel gave her a tight hug and kissed her on the head.

"Go to your boyfriend," Nigel told her and forced her to let him go and gently shoved her to Wally.

Wally just stood there looking at Nigel in shock while Kuki just looked bewildered.

"Hug her," Nigel mouthed to Wally.

Wally kept watching Nigel in shocked realization for a moment. Then he obeyed Nigel and hugged Kuki. Kuki after being surprised hugged him back.

"I love you Kuki," Wally told her.

"I love you too Wally," Kuki responded, "now and forever," she added.

A broken hearted Nigel walked away.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Well Nigel decided not to steal Romeo's Juliet. Anyway thank you reading and please review. Eternal Silence, I hope that you especially enjoy this when you read it.


End file.
